Lost Memories
by aqua115
Summary: No good with summarys... 9 years after Akito and Sana first met. Akito loses his mind and becomes a blood thirsty criminal. At the age of 20, they meet again...what will sana think? Will she save him once again?  AxS R&R please.
1. Prolouge

**LOST MEMORIES**

PROLOUGE

O-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o

_Akito-kun…_

For years a young woman's voice haunted him….

For how long…. No one knows

It felt like an eternity…but in reality only a few years…

_Please…don't go…_

O-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o

"Shit….again with these dreams…" Akito murmured to himself like a crazy man would.

_click _as he turned on the T.V. lazily pointing at it with a remote still turning gradually in bed.

As he turned the volume up he heard the well dressed make up smeared face of a news reporter interviewing a police man that had a belly made for a sumo wrestler. The static buzzing behind the old T.V. gave the sounds of the reporter and officer's voice almost unbearable to listen to.

"_The dreaded Akito Hayama strikes again with another murder. When will this madness stop?"_

"Never…" he felt himself say.

"_I'm with officer Isokai here at the scene of the crime. Now tell me, when do you assume this madness will end?"_

The police man in the T.V. pulled on his belt and almost seemed to sneer.

"Don't yer worrae darlin' us dectectifes got it unde' control… thi' nonsense vil be over in no time. You hear that Hayama?"

"Yea…I hear you…let's see you try you fat lard…" he whispered to himself. Akito felt a dangerous smirk spread across his face and laughed half-hearted crazily to himself as though again planning something…

O-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o

In merely 6 years… Hayama Akito had become a world wide name across nations for a well-known murderer.

After his memories disappeared…one by one and his encounters with _**her **_had only become instant blurs, he had become what many would call a crazy cold hearted criminal.

O-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o

So…… what do you thinkkk? Be nice ok….its me first fic XD…. O and Sana fans don't you worry. She'll show up in the next chappie.

After all it's only the prologue….ALSOOOOO PLEASEE R&R cause then I'll know im writing this with an audience and a reader. TY FOR READING )


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

O-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o

"REI-KUN!!!!!!!! I already told you I won't act anymore" Sana screamed into the phone gripping it with both hands.

"_You haven't done one series or movie or even a commercial since he- it doesn't matter" He interrupted himself. "Sana…this is hu-"_

"I don't care how HUGE or IMPORTANT it is….I'm going to be a well and determined writer like my mom and that's final Rei. And it's not cause Akito never came back for me…hmph"

With that she slammed the phone down and stuck her tongue out at the phone leaving her old manager with a dumbfounded face and a dialing tone.

"_It's not that he never came back for me but he never came back __**to **__me.__So what if he never came back, that's no reason to be mopey…after all it's been nine years…nine long years…"_

"NO NO NO NO NO, I can't keep thinking of the past...I won't" she shaked her head and threw a popcorn in her mouth as she put on a big smile like nothing awful happened.

_Click_ She turned on her wide screen TV and shrieked a high pitched scream to see a horror movie go on. She breathed in and sighed and sat down quickly as she found her eyes glued 2 the TV of the suspense. (You know what I mean 9)

"Oh it's so hot inside….I guess I'll open the patio door to let the cool air in" She said as she slid the door open. "Such a cool night…."

O-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o

_Tap stomp tap stumble tap tap stomp_

The sounds of the many police guards that hurried to the scene of the murder he committed were both more quick and more guards than expected to come.

Hayama now hiding behind a large tree near the scene was scanning for a way to escape

"_SHIT………dammit……ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG. I'll never be able to get away with this heavy security." _

Akito thought to himself.

Just that moment a thought crossed his mind that he was amazed he never noticed it.

"_Wait…they only know my name as Akito Hayama the assassin, for all they know I could be a 10 year old kid."_

Akito laughed a little at the image that came to mind of a ten year old kid wielding a gun as well as him, a master gunman.

He casually walked out sneakily half hoping and half thinking that they won't recognize him…

_Snap thud_….he didn't believe he tripped over a branch

"THERE HE IS…." He heard a policeman holding a gun firmly in his hand yell. Suddenly man was lifted his arm and aimed slopping at Akito's head.

"GET HIM" He didn't have time to look to see who had said it. He quickly stumbled up and ran as fast as ever, because he knew if he had stayed and surrendered, he'd surely be killed. After all he was wanted dead or alive.

"_Damn…they must've recognized me…well of course with the black camouflage and o yah the guns…DAMNNNNNN"_

His eyes scanned for an open door or an ally---ANYTHING.

Akito's eyes widened as he saw an open patio in a casual house.

"_ALRIGHT"_

_BOOM BOOM (I'm not sure what sound it makes xD) He_ shot a bunch of bullets blindly behind him to lose the crowd of police eager to get his head.

"…_it seem's I've lost them, but just to be safe, it's time to break in."_

O-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o

(BACK TO SANA AT THE HORROR MOVIE)

"_Maybe I should go in the closet…he won't find me in there..." _The horror filled TV made Sana's face pale blue.

She heard panting getting closer and closer… Sana was now creeped out more then ever of the strange running and heavy breathing coming from outside.

She felt a strange chill run down her back

"_Just to be safe ill go close the patio…"_

She thought to herself… terrified of what might happen…

"_O NOOO WHAT IF I END UP LIKE THAT LADY IN THAT MOVIE…"_

She felt a lump rise in her throat and her head felt like it was just on a roller coaster 10 times.

"_Sana…"_ She told herself "_Calm down…just go shut the door"_

She clenched the bar tightly… about to close it, as a black figure jumped through the patio and tackled her to the ground.

Unable to move…She was frozen scared of the possible criminal that had just shot into her house…Sana only had one option left…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! PLEASE SOMEONEEE HELPPP"

O-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o

Ok….so I didn't get many reviews o well I am determined HHOHOHOOHOHOHOOO….OOOOO and Christmas is almost here SANTA CLAUS YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY…. SO AS PRESENTS SEND YOUR REVIEWS PLZ. Ill try to post every week…sry this 1 took so long o got sick is all hehe… DON'T FORGET TO R&R PEACE AND MERRY CHRISTMAS HHOHOHOOHOO


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

O-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o

Ok…..I need to make this clear so…I know there are many grammar mistakes and many things did not make sense. But hey, I was RUSHHHHEDDDD, my stupid retarded bedtime curfew thingy mabob made me sleep at 10:20 SOO YAAAA….o and here Wendy…..you're DISCLAIMER. Also um…..um….ill try 2 publish every week lol

And because I commented at the top so there won't be a comment at the bottom.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kodocha or Sana or Akito buuuuttt I do own the fat sumo wrestling belly cop Isokai in the Prologue HOHOHOHOHO

P.S. Wendy…you r now my editor hehe….cause I suck at grammar and making sense, especially at making sense. EDITOR WENDY

O-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o

"HEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-" Sana screeched as loud as she can, as hard as she can like it could shatter windows.(that's really loud hehe)

Suddenly she noticed a hand cover her mouth, and met the hazel glare from his eyes.

"IDIOT!!! YOU'RE GOING TO WAKE UP THE WHOLE NEIGHBOURHOOD"

The man on top of her half yelled.

With his hand still covering her mouth, she noticed the man was positioned awkwardly on top of her and that he had dirty blonde hair…

_Bite_

"OWWWWWWWWWW. FUCK, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FO-"

"HELPPPPP PERVERTED RAPIST"

She could tell he was angrier now. So with that Sana ran her fastest upstairs to the washroom, locked the door and hid there. Legs brought up to her chin, she was scared half to death and if looks could kill she'd be dead already.

"_Please, please, please just go away..."_

With that she remembered her cell phone and pulled it out to inform the police.

_Thud thud thud trip stumple thud thud stomp_

She could hear him coming up the stairs and each step made her worry go up a notch.

"_Come on, come on, come onnnnnnn"_

NO CONNECTION

A glimpse of hope died, as her expression changed drastically to a worried face.

He was getting closer and closer, she could hear it.

Sana's eyes scanned madly for a weapon, anything to get away from him or to render him unconscious. There were no windows in the small upstairs bathroom so there was no escape from the fear of hell she was in. She examined the room this time standing up as she saw a not too tall plunger but the wooden stick was enough to knock anyone unconscious if used hard enough.

"_Alright, I'll just hit him on the head with this."_

She opened the door slowly… and stepped outside to face this new enemy of hers.

Akito stepped up and onto the last stair to be on the same level as the red head girl in front of him in a battle position. He didn't believe it; she was going to try to attack him with a _**plunger**_ even when she knew he had a _**gun**_.

"_Some girl…heh... Sure can scream too."_

Akito felt a surge of pain shoot to his waist, he didn't even notice his old wound had opened from a knife gauging in his side from the previous encounter with a target. He didn't even have time to think when…..

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Sana's scream once again pierced the tense silence.

"LOOK I'M NOT…"

Akito yelled and paused for a second to think what to say next. He needed this girl's help more than ever for he could feel the blood on his hand as though holding his waist would ease the pain.

Sana looked startled by his reaction and tightened her grip on the plunger. She saw him slowly kneeling down as if in pain. (She really is dense hehe)

"_DAMN, the blood isn't stopping"_

She looked into his hurt hazel colored eyes as the blonde man looked up

The man almost half whispered something that made Sana almost feel relieved

"….look…I'm not here to hurt you…..or whatever you think…ungh…"

He groaned in agony the blood was seeping through.

"Please…I need your help…"

Akito stared down at his gash as the blood stained his once black shirt with a dark red color. Blood trickled through his fingers and dropped onto the hardwood floor.

Sana's eyes widened with shock to see he was bleeding like hell. Her hands loosened on the wooden bar as it made a sound when it hit the floor.

"_Shit…I'm loosing too much blood…if this goes on I'm gonna…"_

"ARGUUN…"

He groaned as a sheering pain shot at him again and he didn't even notice Sana was panicking pacing back and forth.

"Why are you so worried, I'm the one about to die here and weren't you the one that tried to kill me with a plunger?" Akito said as a smirk smeared on his face.

"uhh…wait…DIEEEE?!…..I HAVE TO PHONE THE ABULANCE RIGHT N-"

"NO…no please don't...no matter what DON'T..."

Akito interrupted suddenly out of nowhere.

"_I'd have a better chance of surviving bleeding like this..."_

Akito thought

Sana was a little taken back, surprised by his reaction.

When she went closer to him she noticed something

"_He has a scar on his right cheek…other than that he looks a lot like the old Akito-kun…No…it can't be Akito, he never had a scar and would never ask anyone for help…And this guy said please…THIS IS SO NOT AKITO-KUN."_

Thought Sana as she was moving closer to him as well as keeping her distance.

"_My vision's getting blurry…oh fuck…"_

And the last thing Akito saw before he blurred out of vision was the girl's amber eyes, the same amber eyes that haunt him in his dreams every now and then. How he wished to remember her, ever since that unfaithful day his memories faded and disappeared after that plane crash, all he could remember were blurs of what seemed to be have occurred an eternity ago and now the forgotten past.

"Hey. HEY! Are you ok? Hello...?"

The woman's voice was scarcely heard as he lay fainted from blood loss on the cold, frozen bone shattering hardwood floor.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

O-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o

Akito made a low grunting sound as he slowly lifted his eyelids which strangely seemed as heavy as lead.

He was staring at an unfamiliar ceiling while trying to recall what had happened when he remembered the scene from that night.

_-Flashback-_

"_uhh…wait…DIEEEE?!…..I HAVE TO PHONE THE ABULANCE RIGHT N-"_

"_NO…no please don't...no matter what DON'T.._."

_-End of Flashback-_

"_O…shit…she called an ambulance didn't she…?"_

He irrupted in panic as the fear and possibility of getting caught grew immensely bigger than the second when suddenly-

_Didididididididididididididididiidididididi_

The fire alarm set off.

"AHHHH SHOOT! The cookies' burnt"

After 4 minutes of continues beeping, which made Akito's migraine worse than ever, the alarm finally quieted to a mellow silence.

Sana popped her head through the door to check if her unexpected visitor was awake. Hoping she hadn't woken him up, she walked towards the couch where he slept.

"Is this a hospital?"

Akito shifted his eyes to her as she plopped down beside him.

"Does my house look like a place where people are dying? Well besides you, but you're an exception….."

Sana replied, lifting one eyebrow and crossing her arms.

He altered his gaze elsewhere and scoffed.

"SOO RUDEE! AND EVEN AFTER I JUST SAVED YOUR LIFEE?"

Sana screamed, then with one swift move, she pulled out her rubber hammer and hit him on the head. While getting no reaction from the man with the cat like glare lying in front of her she pouted.

"You saved…my life? Why didn't you just call the ambulance?"

Akito asked a little surprised in a low voice as he turned his eyes back to the red haired girl, but no emotion showed on his face.

Sana blinked twice then smiled and said

"Well I don't know why but you told me not to, and so I didn't. Plus I was in medical school for about 2 years (yes, I'm surprised too that she actually got into a medical school) besides I fixed you up just fine, didn't I?"

_Click_ Sana turned on the TV.

"_Breaking News today, Akito Hayama has been identified."_

With that Akito immediately sat up as he heard his name, causing his wound to sting even more than before.

"Uugh"

Akito groaned in pain.

"Hey, don't get up so suddenly, your wound will open again."

Akito thought fast and grabbed the remote from Sana's hand leaving a shocked face.

_Click_ He turned off the TV and replied to Sana's astonished face

"The news bugs me"

"Uh…ok..."

A look of confusion crossed Sana's face.

"You know… what's funny?"

Sana began

"A long time ago I was in love with a guy named Akito Hayama, but he left to America and never came back…I guess you could say we lost contact."

With each word Sana's expression became dimmer.

"But why am I telling you this?"

Sana asked while covering her sadness with a giggle. While at that moment the story triggered memories dormant in Akito's now twisted mind. The tales from his past years made him remember perfectly everything…and everybody.

Sana looked puzzled at Akito's darkened face.

"What's wrong?"

Sana asked while tilted her head to the side in a cute fashion.

"You…YOU….."

Akito hesitantly spoke out while trembling, almost with anger.

"hmm?"

She heard herself speak, not quite understanding his remark.

Sana felt an urge of pain strike her as Akito lunged her and clutched her neck in one of his ruthless hands and shoved her against the wall hard. So hard, she thought her neck would break.

"YOU'RE THAT GIRL; YOU'RE THE DEMON THAT'S BEEN HAUNTING ME. YOU'RE THE REASON FOR ALL OF THIS."

Akito screamed at her with the piercing shrill of his words.

"Everything would have been fine; I wouldn't be in this hell hole if it weren't for you…"

Akito half whispered with a hushed broken voice, the same voice a killer would give his victim before the bloody death.

Sana realized now, this was the same killer on the news and the same man that she new far too well. But at the same time this wasn't _her_ Akito, it was the old Akito, the cold unfeeling one from their first meeting. Akito's eyes made sure of it, it was his dark hazel eyes that reeked of blood thirst, these weren't the same ones that made her feel security and love. It was different, she hates this Akito, she absolutely hates him, worse-- she despises him.

Akito's voice roared throughout these four walls as well as in Sana's heart.

As Akito's hand tightened on her thin neck, Sana let out a wince.

Then almost too soon, Akito cried out,

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY, SANA KURATA!"

O-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o

OOOOOOO…..so how do u like it? PLZZZZ REVIEW, sorry this one took so long, its cause of the Christmas holidays I guess heehee. I'm gonna try 2 finish this fic in 3 more chapters--hopefully sigh o and I'll post the next chapter in less then a week lol.

THANK YOU FOR READING

MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR

From aqua115 and EDITOR-WENDY

Editors Note: Aqua…you don't have to capitalize my screen name like that….

Aqua: fine fine…geezzz

From aqua115 and editor-wendy


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

O-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY, SANA KURATA!"

Akito's voice echoed in her mind causing Sana's expression to darken; it almost seemed as if her eyes had lost its color within the words which consumed her. She felt her whole body start to numb, her lips felt dry and her throat felt like someone had cracked it into a million pieces; as if she had swallowed a whole liter of morphine.

A tear blossomed and slid down her face delicately, like an angel's touch. Sana lifted her head slowly as if she were paralyzed from the death grip Akito had on her. Sana's lips quivered as they opened, but her eyes gently closed. She took one last look at the merciless man's face as her eyes softened to the murderer and a small smile cracked onto her face, a real smile, a sincere smile, a warm smile that made Akito's heart ache. But nothing prepared him for the anguish which followed.

"I love you, Akito."

Sana looked deep in his eyes as she choked these words out. As if searching, searching for the lost Akito lying dormant. A jolt seemed to pierce her heart discovering that the words she dug out from her heart. Her true feelings…had not reached him. She could only make out his blurry expression since tears clouded her vision,

"STOP LYING!!! GODDAMMIT, STOP MESSING WITH ME YOU……YOU…"

Sana's attempt to revive his heart was blocked by his anger. She couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm lying?….I'm LyInG?!?!"

Irritation hovered over these words along with a tone of rage. Her eyes filled with fury forcing Akito to back off a little.

_poof_

As a giant rubber hammer emerged from an invisible force to cause mass destruction. In one swift move it striked Akito's head causing him to fall over, slightly tilting him off balance. Akito looked away from her and stared into a blank space on the ground.

"STOP IT…………..stop lying…"

Sana's voice suddenly broke into a harsh whisper resembling a knife scrapping against a lifeless tree.

"What are you really planning to do? You could have killed me if you wanted to by now because…you're…you're"

Sana dared not say it. She didn't want to face the reality that was Akito.

"A killer….A horrible murderer."

She repeated this many times to herself as if still trying to swallow the truth. It was still too hard to comprehend.

"So what about it? Doesn't mean I can't kill you slowly..."

Akito's dry lips formed a smirk that of a brat as he brushed his nose arrogantly.

"Why...why? Why are you doing this? I know you don't want to."

"Like hell I do"

Sana couldn't take it anymore. She took one cautious step towards him and he stared deep into her amber eyes but quickly looked away.

"If you enjoy killing so much then another one won't hurt will it?"

Sana reached for his hand, lifted it up but to her surprise it was as light as a feather, as if he was numb.

"_So I was right..."_

She lifted it gracefully and put it on her own neck causing Akito's to fling back to her direction, his eyes wide with god knows what.

"Now, continue with what you were doing please. I'd rather die by your hands than anyone else's…my love."

The last of her two words came out clogged and her eyes turned stone cold.

"You crazy?!?! Are you asking for a death wish or something?"

Akito said all this with a little raise in his voice as Sana glared straight at him, those piercing eyes he had never seen before, so unfeeling and cold. He tried to look away but those eyes were like a magnet drawing him towards her.

Silence filled the air and the room filled with another layer of invisible tense fog.

"I….don't want to hurt you anymore"

Akito stared at Sana's face with heartfelt eyes.

"you…you never tell me anything anymore…not now, not ever. Why? I want to know."

He stayed silent like someone hit the mute button on the remote.

"CHEER UP MR.GLOOMYFACE. EVERYTHINGS GONNA BE FINE OHHOHOHOOHOHOHOHOHO"

Sana laughed loudly and petted him on the head a few times.

Akito stared at her with eyes Sana thought she'd never see again.

"Now that's my Hayama"

"But….I wonder if everything will really be alright."

A cold shiver went down his back.

"I….I killed so many people."

Akito laughed quietly and stared at both his hands.

"I wonder…"

Sana wished to embrace him….she wanted to save him from his self despair but was cut off when Akito took a few steps until he met the couch. He fell to his knees and for the first time in so many years Sana saw Akito's tears.

O-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o

OOOOOOO….. PLZZZZ REVIEW, sorry this one took so long and was so short too, I got lazy gomen, gomen ,hopefully you haven't given up yet readers. sigh THANK YOU FOR READING.

I'm pretty sure I can end this fanfic soon in about 2 chapters' hehe, ill post as soon as possible.

O AND BY THE WAY UM…..JUST TO LET U ALL KNOW IM WRITING THIS FANFIC ACCORDING TO THE MANGA SO IF SOME THINGS DON'T MAKE SENSE JUST ASK IN THE REVIEWS HEHE

From aqua115 and editor-wendy

HAPPY READINGS

Editor Wendy: from now on, I will have a section where I can answer any question concerning this fanfic. This is because Aqua has too many grammar mistakes and is obsessed with wiggly letters. (aQuA: Am NoT, It JuSt LoOkS cOoL---- Editor Wendy: Stare . ) plus I hardly get a say in what she's doing in the free space. Basically, I'm just lonely. XD

P.S. If you see any other mistakes it was aqua's fault hehe.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

O-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o

_I finally know who's been haunting my dreams like a ghost that just won't leave. _

_I finally know why every time I kill an aftertaste of sadness still lingers. _

_I finally know…_

_But, I don't understand why she still stays by my side. _

_Doesn't she know who I am?_

Akito woke up to the voice of an angel; an angel from when he was just but a mere boy. Tears smeared this angel's face as she talked; but he could not hear her for he was too hung-over by his thoughts to decipher her words.

He snapped back to reality when he saw what was behind her – a television. With news about his escape, his deeds, news about a bloodthirsty murderer that has become him.

"…Akito??...You…you did this? How COULD you—why?"

Sana's voice cracked along with his heart. But he hid it very well.

He chuckled.

"What? Don't tell me you're actually surprised?"

"No…no, I can't believe it. I just can't."

"Come on now, it can't be that hard to believe. After all you saw what you saw."

"It IS!! To be able to kill that easily…to kill people…it's…it's….IT'S INHUMAN!"

Akito was stunned but hid it beneath his ice cold smirk He remembered words that were said to him once in the past. "Devil child, GO BACK TO HELL" (refer to volume 1 of the manga p)

"_Does…does Sana think the same now…?"_

"Well, maybe I'm not human…you never know?"

"DON'T SAY THAT!! The Akito I knew…. would NEVER let me think that, who….who ARE you? GIVE ME BACK THE AKITO I LOVED!!"

"_That's right…yell at me…say you never want to see me again, that you don't want anything to do with me, that I'm the worst, a devil, a killer. Stay as far away as you can and be happy. Please."_

Akito's eyes turned stone cold and his smirk lost its guard and he said what Sana hoped wouldn't be true.

"The one you knew was dead a long time ago"

Sana shook her head with a sad smile; it was one that could make even a proud lion cry.

"That's what I thought too…but you didn't kill me, you hesitated. Please tell me why you didn't kill me. How am I different from any other victim?"

-Silence-

"You can't expect me to believe that you actually think you're just another victim right?'

"What..?"

Sana froze. She didn't know what he meant. In his own way did he just say she was special to him??

Akito broke her train of thought.

"Answer one question."

"Yes…?"

Millions of possibilities flashed through her head. What would he ask of her, perhaps he would push her out, tell her to leave and never bother her again. Sana began to tear up just thinking about leaving his side.

"Why are you still by my side?"

"Akito……?"

"Aren't I the least bit hateful? I have blood on my hands you know"

Akito chuckled a little, thinking back at the first time he killed, god that was crazy, seeing blood splatter everywhere, god….

"_Dammit, stop saying this. WHY AM I SAYING THIS?? She's supposed to hate me, supposed to be out of my life and I'm supposed to stop ruining hers…"_

Sana erupted in laughter like a hyena on helium.

"I see….I see…."

"?"

"You can't fool me Akito; I can read you like a book. IDIOT"

Sana stuck out her tongue and winked leaving Akito with a puzzled look. She continued to speak anyways.

"So, you think you can get rid of me that easily huh? Keep dreaming. I'm going to be with you forever."

"But..but…why?"

"You think you're destroying my life don't you?"

Right on target but of course he would never admit it.

"No. You're destroying mine by being such a nuisance"

"Whatever works for you, but I'm staying right here…"

Right after, Sana moved closer to Akito to emphasize her point.

Akito stared his famous evil glare straight at Sana. But her smile never showed a sign of weakening. And finally Akito lost to Sana's invisible ray of sunshine.

"You better know what you're dealing with."

"I know"

"This isn't some kids' game of cops and robbers. This is the real deal."

Kids…She would give anything to go back to when they were just kids.

"I don't care if I get hurt, as long as I'm with you, its fine"

"Listen. They're after me. A murderer. I'm wanted dead or alive. They won't hesitate to kill you either."

Sana gulped. And gathered all her might to reply.

"That's okay"

"And you never know when I might go crazy again…"

A smirk hit Akito's face like a bullet hitting rubber, bouncing right off when he saw Sana shivering with fear.

"So you're still afraid of me…"

Akito said this with a slight chuckle and a hint of disappointment. Sana shook her head.

"I'm just afraid of what they'll do to you.."

Akito could see tears in her eyes.

"_She's crying for me…for my sake, after all I've done. I really am the worst"_

"You saw what I've done, and you're afraid what THEY'LL do to ME?"

"I can't bear not being with you"

Sana gave Akito the cutest sad face he'd ever seen. Trying not to be lost in it and give in to Sana just yet, he looked away.

"You know… I'm disappointed in you. Hasn't anyone taught you to stay away from dangerous people?"

"You're not dangerous. You don't even have a gun."

"I don't need a gun to kill"

A shiver shot up Sana's back as she remembered the news she saw on TV. Akito switched back to her eyes to see they went from sad to scared trying to ignore the gun on the couch.

"_It must have fallen out of my pocket…"_

Sana noticed his eyes drift to the gun. She'd noticed it a while ago too, but hadn't said anything. Akito broke out of his trance as if Sana's question seemed to break every boundary from common sense to just plain dumb. 

"How do you use it?"

"…Well…um…you pull the trigger and uh..."

"No, how can you use it and not feel guilt"

"_How do you know I don't feel guilt. I do…now."_

"Easy. You close your eyes."

"You didn't close your eyes when trying to kill me."

"I wasn't planning on killing you, you dumb."

Sana's amber eyes widened and he laughed.

"So…can I come with you and you won't try to hurt me again?"

"No I just thought if you scare a little girl like you, she would get off my case. Don't worry…I'll…._mumbllleee_ _mumble_"

"What?"

A slight shade of red hovered over Akito's cheeks half rolled his eyes.

"I SAID I'LL PROTECT YOU. DON'T MAKE ME REPEAT MYSELF."

Sana gave a smile that would make the sun come out at night just to see it.

"Just out of curiosity….are you afraid of me?"

"No"

"Not even if I had a gun to your throat?"

"No"

"This isn't like toying with a venomous pet spider you know? You'll get hurt since my memories aren't all back yet."

_Sigh_

"You still don't see do you? I'm like a devil and you're my little angel, innocent, sweet and gullible"

"Read my lips, IIII DOOONT CARREEE"

Akito, drawn to her lips, kissed it lightly and drew back leaving Sana lingering.

"I don't read lips, I taste them."

(Yes I know cheesy/gross line, hey I got it off a Chinese drama and had to put it in somewhere .)

"Was it lemony like the first time?"

"Don't change the subject. If you play with fire you'll get burned. But if you play with the devil you'll go to hell."

"First of all, you changed the subject first by um….never mind."

If possible Sana was blushing even more than Akito. It was as if they were having this slightly awkward, romantic moment in a hot sauna

"Second…I'm an angel, aren't I? How can I go to hell?"

"Doesn't matter, so what do u choose Miss Kurata.?"

"Hmm….well if you put it that way, it's obvious."

"Oh?"

"I choose…..to play with the devil."

O-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o

I AM SRY FOR NOT UPDATING I FELT LIKE ABANDONING THIS FIC BUT THEN I REACTIVEATED IT THANKS TO **BeccaBear93 **helpful words of encouragement…SO HERE IT IS….by the way……..PLZ DON'T GIVE UP ON THE STORY YET CAUSE THERE IS EXACTLY 1 MORE CHAPTER LEFT HOHOHOOOHO…thxxx…..by the way I just ate expired yogurt so my brains not quite working EDITOR WENDY COME AND RESCUE HOHOHOOHO………………….

I've also been eating expired foods for no reason.

WARNING: you must read the expiry date BEFORE you eat the product, if it's been in the fridge for more than you can remember. I have bad memory. Don't make me memorize things. :P

(Aqua: That's not what I meant by rescue….)


End file.
